


Robros

by GoodeyeCyborg



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodeyeCyborg/pseuds/GoodeyeCyborg
Summary: A request from the always lovely Vanoodle over on tumblr





	Robros

He wanted to hate Claptrap, he really did. Everyone else did. The other members of the team really loathed the bot, and it seemed to come so easy to them. Sure, Wilhelm wasn’t the biggest fan of Hyperion’s CL4P-TP units, but this one wasn’t so bad. 

Yes, he messed up constantly. Yes, he was functionally useless in most fights. His stupid boxy frame made him a painfully easy target and Wilhelm had been grazed a fair few time trying to keep the bot alive. Nisha had found that particularly funny. 

“You part fragtrap or somethin?” She’d laughed, nudging him with her elbow. “You know they can’t feel pain right?” 

“No.” He had stated simply. Why waste words when one single syllable could so easily get his entire point across. 

Alright. Maybe he had a bit of a soft spot for the little bot. Besides, Wolf and Saint seemed to like him. Saint had developed a habit of bumping into his head, which Wilhelm was aware was as much a sign of affection as his drones could perform. Maybe once Helios was back under Hyperion control he could get them both some fancier AI. Their caretaker protocols were nice and all but it would be nice to let them be their own bots. 

He glanced across Moxxie’s to the corner Claptrap had made himself small in. Was he really about to sleep here? That wouldn’t do at all. Wilhelm shot back the rest of his too strong drink and made his way over to Claptrap. He knelt before the bot and put his hand on top of his, for lack of a better word, head. 

“Hey. You sleepin here?”

Claptrap’s big blue optic clicked on. “Uh maybe not here. Probably outside. Do you think Moxxie would let me sleep here? If I go outside people tend to not be very nice. In fact, last time I woke up with a di-”

“You wanna stay with me n the boys?”

He managed to look confused. Wilhelm wasn’t sure how he did it without a face, but he wasn’t going to ask. “Who?”

“Me n Wolf n Saint. You’re stayin with us.” 

“Oh! Uhhh is this a prank? You’re not gonna throw me out as soon as we get to your room are you?” 

He rolled his eye. “No. Let’s go.” He stood and gestured for Claptrap to follow him. 

“Ooookay!” Claptrap popped up and wheeled behind him. “I’ve never had a sleepover before!” 

It was going to be a long night but, Wilhelm didn’t think he minded. Maybe if Claptrap had some friends he’d chill out a bit and stand in front of bullets a little less. 

New robot son: Acquired


End file.
